Disneyrama
by Charles Ray Mac
Summary: Imagine if all Disney characters lived together in a city, like in Logorama. Take a look at the lives of Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pinocchio, Stitch, Jack and the rest for amazing adventures in...DISNEYRAMA.
1. Mickey's Colourful Neighbourhood

**NOTE: This story is my first ever fanfiction. So, this is going to play out like 22 Short Films About Springfield, with each chapter focusing on how the day unfolds for each character. So, without further ado, here's Disneyrama.**

Once upon a time, there was a city named Disneyrama. It was a land unbeknownst to mankind. It was a land where dreams came true. It was a land unlike any other. It was full of thousands of colorful characters with very quirky traits and personalities. We then take a look inside the house of a little mouse. He had a white face and wore red shorts and his name was Mickey.

"Ha ha, today's a swell day, ain't it Pluto?", Mickey asked. His dog, Pluto, just barked in response as if to say "Yes". Mickey then looked at his prized portrait of the town founder, Walter Elias Disney. He and Mickey had a special kind of friendship. He took the mouse under his wing in the year 1928, where Mickey made his acting debut. "Oh Walt, you may not be here physically, but I'm sure if you were, you'd just want us to all have a good time."

Mickey then got interrupted when he looked at the clock ticking. It was nine on the dot.

"Oh my, I'm late!", Mickey exclaimed, "Goodbye Pluto, I gotta go!"

So, Mickey got into his car and away he drove. Though he stopped because he almost ran over a dog. It was Jack's dog, Zero.

"Uhh, Zero, I don't think you should be out on the road, so could you go back to your kennel?", Mickey asked. The ghost dog decided to do as he was told and go back to his kennel.

"Man, I sure wish Jack would take down his Halloween decorations from last year." However, as Mickey was driving he had a thought going through his head. "I wonder what everyone in this town does in their time. Probably something interesting.", the mouse thought. Well, we are about to find out the interesting stuff that goes on in this town.

END OF CHAPTER.

Sorry it's short and I promise longer chapters in the future.


	2. Sally's Pregnant

So, last time we saw that Mickey was wondering what everybody in this wonderful town does in their time. Well, we're about to see just what they do, starting with Jack Skellington and his newly-wedded wife, Sally. They didn't have a child yet, but today was time for a very shocking announcement.

"Top of the morning to you, Sally", Jack said.

"Oh, uhh morning Jack", Sally said shyly.

"Well, I gotta get going. You know, they called me to help decorate for Halloween today. Besides it's only a month away and I want to do something big.", Jack told her. What followed was Jack giving his wife a little kiss before he went off to decorate for Halloween. However, Sally let out a slight groan, catching Jack's attention.

"What seems to be the problem?", Jack asked in wonder.

"Uhm, it's nothing.", Sally replied sheepishly.

"Come on, Sally, I can tell you're hiding something from me."

"No, I'm not!"

It then turned into a huge argument until Sally had finally admitted defeat.

"Alright, I'll confess.", Sally said. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Jack looked at her both surprised and dumbfounded. Were they really ready to have a child? "So, that's all? Thank goodness, I thought something awful had happened. Would you please excuse me as I go?", Jack uttered nervously. However, when he went outside and shut the door, he started having thoughts going through his head. He then heard Zero bark and answered him.

"Well, Zero, Sally just broke the news to me about her pregnancy. And it got me wondering "How will we take care of a child?", Jack replied.

Zero tried to console him with a tender bark.

"Thanks for the support, Zero," Jack said. "But, my problems still haven't vanished."

Jack then thought of something and it brought a smile to his face. "Wait, what if I borrowed a book on raising a child from the local library? That oughtta help, right?", Jack thought. So, he went off to decorate town square for Halloween.

Zero just barked as he left, but then a bus came and splashed water on him. He didn't fell it because he was a ghost, but he still barked violently at the bus, because it would have splashed on him if he were alive. The bus then kept going until it stopped at a cinema. Off the bus came several Goofies and Donald Duck, who was apparently working there. It was his first day on the job.

**Next chapter: Theatre Usher Donald**


	3. Theatre Usher Donald

**Note: I do not own Disney. It belongs to Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.**

Where we last left off, a bus stopped at a theatre and off hopped Donald Duck along with a whole lot o' Goofies. Donald rushed into the theatre to meet his new boss, a hairy, robust cat named Pete.

"Good morning, sir", Donald greeted. However, Pete grabbed him by the neck and warned him about stuff.

"Listen here, Duck. Your only job is to guard the theatre of any and all annoyances during the film. If I hear somebody complaining to me about how the film was ruined for them, not only will I lose money, but you'll pay for it...WITH YOUR NECK AT THE TIGHT END OF A ROPE! Are we clear", Pete said, gripping onto Donald's neck tighter each time, leaving the mallard just gasping for air.

"Yes sir," Donald said wheezing as he was trying to get some air.

"Good, you're gonna guard the 1997th ever screening of

our town's biggest money-maker, Frozen," Pete ordered. "If you screw up this simple task, YOU'RE FIRED! Understood?"

Donald just nodded.

"Okay then," Pete said as he stomped loudly while departing.

"Yes sir," Donald said as he marched off to his post. "Ha ha ha, no pest gets past me."

Meanwhile, as Donald was guarding the screening of Frozen, a four-legged creature sneaked into the theatre. Donald heard it crawl across the floor and turned towards it, shining his flashlight at it. It was gone, much to his surprise. "I could've sworn I saw something moving", the mallard told himself.

The creature then walked on the ceiling, looking down at Donald and laughing at him. It then saw some old, dirty, chewed-up gum on the ceiling. The creature, instinctively, chewed it. It then hopped down to the front row seats and decided to do what its insticts told it to do: Sink its teeth into some popcorn. A guy in the audience saw that this creature was eating his popcorn and yelled.

"USHER!"

Donald came to the man's aid. "What is it?"

"There's a bug...dog...thingy trying to steal my popcorn."

"Don't worry sir, I'll take care of it. Now, where is it?", Donald asked.

"It's right next to your foot."

Donald looked beneath him and saw the thing move. He shone his light at it and discovered that is was a blue dog. It was Stitch. "Come on little doggie, I think you should find your owner and leave," Donald told him. Little did the foolish duck know that Stitch was a rogue, psychotic alien. Characteristically, he refused and sprouted another pair of arms.

"What the...!", Donald exclaimed. "You're comin' with me!"

Donald lunged at Stitch but he dodged him, causing him to crash into a seat that folds up with him in it like a venus fly trap. Stitch laughs and blows a raspberry at him as he leaves. Donald chases him into the room with the camera in it. He looks around for Stitch, until he sees him on the ceiling, again.

"Gotcha!", the mallard yells as he tries to jump and bring him down, but he ends up falling onto the camera reel, running so as to not fall in between it. Though, his fun was cut short as Stitch ran on the reel with him, but much faster. This caused Donald to lose balance and fall right in between the camera reel.

In the film, Anna and Hans were about to kiss, but Donald suddenly interrupted them after he wound up inside the film. "Cut, cut, cut!", said the director Chris Buck. "Where the hell does it say in the script, "Donald Duck appears"!?"

"But, he wasn't here before," said Hans

"Yeah, I mean, the script says Hans is supposed to kiss me but ends up betraying me. It doesn't say anything about Donald coming here," said Anna.

Chris was so furious that he stood up from his director's chair and picked Donald up and threw him all the way out of the screen and back in the camera room. "If you show up here again, I'll tear you limb-from-limb!"

Stitch then laughed at poor Donald, prompting him to throw an empty can in the room at him. Donald laughed, but Stitch was furious and brought out the big guns...literally. He then began to shoot Donald as he tried to avoid the blasts from the rogue alien. Stitch even ended up blowing up the camera. As Hans was about to kill Elsa, the screen suddenly faded to white. The audience was enraged and they all left to get refunds.

Stitch chased Donald, blasting him, all the way to the snack and drink area. Stitch ran out of ammo, allowing Donald to breathe a sigh of relief. However, Stitch removed to soda machine, shook it up and squirted Donald with a combo of Coca-Cola, Mountain Dew and Root Beer. The squirted lasted for quite a long time until it was fresh out of soda. After Donald got squirted, he was angry at Stitch. However, his shirt started to shrink due to being drenched and they flew straight off of him and landed onto Stitch. It fit him perfectly.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?", Donald yelled. His hat then shrank too and, again, landed onto Stitch's head. It was very tiny, but he liked it.

Donald's face started to turn red, until Pete came stomping over angrily. "I gave you one job, just one job...and you screw it up!", he yelled. He then picked up Donald by the rear and threw him out. "YOU'RE FIRED!" Pete then gave him a rope and a stool so he could "make himself useful". He then looked at Stitch wearing Donald's shrunken uniform. "Ha ha, now you look qualified for the job of theatre usher. You're hired. Now you have to guard the screening of...", Pete looked around and saw several Goofies going into the screening of "The Goofvengers". "...The Goofvengers. Now don't disappoint me kid," Pete said in a surprisingly nice way. Stitch went to his post to do his duty.

**Next chapter: Goofy-ing Around**

**Note: I honestly thought Frozen was mediocre, but I guess I'll do a chapter on Anna, maybe.**


	4. Goofy-ing Around

Where we last left off, Pete fired Donald as theatre usher and hired Stitch instead. Now, Stitch has to guard the screening of The Goofvengers. How's he gonna manage it? Let's take a look, shall we?

"THE GOOFVENGERS!", the announcer yelled. "Captain Amerigoof!" Captain Amerigoof throws his shield, only for it to come back and hit him like a boomerang, knocking him out.

"Ah-hyuck. Ah-hyuck," Goofy laughed, annoying the audience.

"Iron Goof!" Iron Goof flies in his iron suit and crashes into a skyscraper. Goofy laughed again, annoying the audience even more. "Ghor!", Ghor raises up his hammer, causing lightning to strike him painfully and he later falls. "And The Unpredictable Goof!" "Goof smash!", he yells as he strikes the ground with his massive arms. This causes a lump to go across the road, but then the lump comes back and flings him away. "Yahoohoohoohooie!", he screams. This causes Goofy to laugh so loudly that a dog in the audience yells, "USHER!".

Stitch was alerted and spotted Goofy laughing. Stitch tried to attack Goofy and ate his head whole. "Gawrsh, it's dark in here. I better light a match", Goofy said as he brought out a match. Stitch noticed the lit match and dodged it, causing Goofy to accidentally burn himself. Goofy then sniffed the air. "Say, I think something's burning," he said, He then looked all around him to find the source of the burning. He then discovered that he was burning. "Oh, I'm burning, Ah-hyuck...Wait, I'm burning?", Goofy stated. "Yahoohoohoohooie!", he screamed. Goofy then started rolling over on the floor like a crazed buffoon. Stitch decided to take care of it by stealing a kid's water gun, promising to return it. He then returned to the screening and squirted Goofy, putting out the fire. "Gawrsh, thanks for helpin' me out there little fella," Goofy said.

However, Stitch had had quite enough of this foolishness and decided to take matters into his own hands. As Goofy sat down, Stitch grabbed him, showed him the exit and tossed him out.

"But, my popcorn's still there!", Goofy yelled. He tried to open the door, but Stitch locked it with his claw. So, Goofy came up with an idea, even though he usually wasn't the one to come up with ideas. "Hmm, maybe I could get in a different way. Something so unthinkable," Goofy said. And so, he decided to put his plan into action: Get in using balloons.

Stitch fell asleep on duty, because the film was seriously boring him to the point of death. He felt it was just lame fight sequences and dumb slapstick. So, Goofy came in using balloons, all the while singing "Home on the Range". Goofy's annoying singing managed to wake Stitch up. Stitch was angered and decided to look for the for the source of this ear-killing singing. He then looked up and saw Goofy with balloons attached to him. He decided to get rid of him once again, this time by shooting him out of the air with a dart. He was successful, as Goofy fell from the air and landed in the hands of none other than Stitch. Stitch tosses him out of the theatre again.

"Open up!", Goofy pleaded. "Let me get my popcorn!" So, he came up with another ridiculous idea, this time he was gonna go under a disguise. He put on a grey wig from a mop, an old, dusty coat, sunglasses and old, brown boots and called himself Gramps McGoof. He knocked on the door and Stitch came out. "Yes, I'd like too see this movie, now goodbye," "Gramps" said as he left. However, his wig fell off, revealing his true self to Stitch. Stitch then picked him up and tossed him through the roof, with his unnatural strength. "YAHOOHOOHOOHOOIE!", he screamed as he went so high up, he ended up in outer space and had no gravity. He did a little dance in space to "The Blue Danube". However, his fun was cut short when he went crashing down to Earth and through the roof of the theatre.

After that, Goofy just decided to give up. "Please, please, please you can get rid of me all you want, toss me around like a baby's doll. Just please let me have my popcorn!", Goofy pleaded crying. Stitch decided to take pity on him, so he gave him his popcorn. Goofy rejoiced and thanked Stitch and kissed his feet, disgusting the alien. Stitch then tossed him out of the theatre and onto the street.

"Well, I guess I better get goin'," Goofy said as he crossed the road, only for an outdated car to nearly run him over, causing him to fall to the ground due to surprise. Driving the car was none other than J. Thaddeus Toad.

**Next chapter: Mr. Toad's Modern Car**


	5. Mr Toad's Modern Car

Where we last left off, Stitch tossed Goofy out of the theatre and he nearly got run over by Mr. Toad. So, Toad was simply just driving along and enjoying his day, singing a jolly song.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious, if you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious, Supercalifragi...," Toad sang, until he was interrupted by Mortimer Mouse, who said

"You there, may I interest you in something new?"

"Yes, please!", Toad exclaimed.

"Well, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere it is. How about you buy yourself a brand new car?", Mortimer asked.

"But I like my current car," Toad said.

Mortimer laughed. "Seriously? You like this old piece o' junk? C'mon, get in with the modern times. This car is outdated. I mean listen to these tracks."

Mr. Toad took offense at that. "Hey, I like these tunes!" he yelled, angered with the mouse.

"Yeah, well if you loved those, then you'll just adore the kind of music folks listen to today," Mortimer declared. "So, what do ya say? We got a deal here or what?"

"I won't accept this deal," Toad said as he drove off. However, Mortimer interrupted him again, angering him further.

"But, how about I show you what this car looks like?" he asked as he moved aside and showed him a shiny, black sports car. Mr. Toad looked at it with wonder and amazement as he started making car noises with his mouth and was driving around in a non-existent car. Mortimer knew he was going out of control and the result of it was going to be one that he'd regret. So, he stopped him in his tracks. "Listen frog man, is it a "yes"?"

"You've got yourself a deal, old chap!" Toad said as he shook him by the hand vigorously. "So, what does it cost?"

"That depends, how much dough do ya got?" Mortimer asked.

"I have about 75 American dollars," he replied.

"Good, now I'll take your car to the old junkyard," Mortimer assured.

"Thank you kind sir", Toad said.

"No, thank you..." Mortimer said as he chuckled and smiled devilishly. "...chump."

...

Mr. Toad was off driving his new car, but something wasn't quite right. "Hmm...I don't feel right. Maybe, if I listen to some of these tunes that modern folk listen to, then my mood will be put back in its place." He turned on the radio and, unfortunately, they were playing "Anaconda" by Trinidadian singer Nicki Minaj.

"_My anaconda don't...My anaconda don't...My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun..."_

Mr. Toad covered his ears in agony because the song was too loud and lewd. "This is what people listen to these days?!" he yelled in anger. Toad wanted his money and his old car back. "Oh, I'll show that rotten Mortimer Mouse to mess with me!" He stormed off in his new car off to the junkyard, where he found Mortimer about to smash his car to shreds.

"Ha cha cha, I finally got that stupid frog to give me his car so I can trash it," Mortimer said out loud. However, his fun was cut short as he found Mr. Toad standing on the electromagnet.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend, Mortimer Mouse. How are we today?" Toad said in an angered voice.

"Listen, if you're here for your money, just give up. You bought the car fair and square," Mortimer said.

Toad then went for his car and drove away, as Mortimer tried to stop him, but he ended up being dragged across the road on his rear. Toad tried to lose him by going through the subway. Though, this gave Mortimer the opportunity to climb into the car.

"Alright Toad, get out of the car or I'll push you onto the track," Mortimer threatened.

"You tricked me and now I want a refund," Toad said in response.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you hated modern music?" Mortimer asked.

"Just give me my $75 back!" Toad demanded.

"Well, why should I?"

Mr. Toad took this opportunity to steal back his money, which was just dangling out of Mortimer's pocket. "I got it!" he exclaimed.

"Well not for long," Mortimer said as he was a bout to knock Mr. Toad out of the vehicle, but the car went through a tunnel and Mortimer, who was standing in the car, got hit. "Well ha cha cha for now. I'll get that car sooner or later." Mortimer then screamed and ran away as a train was heading his way as though it was chasing him.

...

Mr. Toad was finally happy to have his old car back. "Well, I guess just because something is new doesn't make it better. Now to listen to some classic tunes." He turned on his radio and was delighted to hear that "Singin' in the Rain" was going to be played next as he decided to sing along.

_"I'm singin' in the rain, I'm singin' in the rain..."_

He continued to sing as he passed by The Jolly Roger Pub, where Captain Hook and his crew worked as bartenders.

**Next chapter: A Critic in Hook's Bar**

**Note: Did you like this chapter? Good. I got a bunch of chapters coming up such as:**

**Working Belle**

**The Hatter and the Hare's Excellent Adventure**

**Pixarland (Parts 1-4) etc.**

**Till then, R&R.**


	6. A Critic in Hook's Bar

Where we last left off, Mr. Toad drove by The Jolly Roger Pub, run by Captain Hook. Now, let's take a look at what happens in this bar.

"Ahhh, J. Thaddeus Toad. What can I get you today?" Captain Hook asked.

"Well, I'll have a large glass of cider, please," Toad replied.

"Okay. Hey Smee, we've got an order for a laaaaaaaaarge glass of cider for J. Thaddeus Toad!" Hook yelled.

"Coming right up, Captain," Mr. Smee responded. "Here's a large glass of cider for a J. Thaddeus Toad."

Toad drank the cider and then became drunk and he started to hiccup. "Well, that was a good drink," he said in a drunken state. "Here have a tip." Toad gave Hook 50 cents, but there was a string attached to it.

"Well Smee, it looks like today is gonna be another fine day in this bar," Hook said, not noticing Mr. Toad pulling the string on his 50 cent coin. Smee was also looking quite sweaty and nervous. "Smee, why you're sweating like a pig. Is anything the matter?"

"No, Captain, everything's quite alright today," Smee replied nervously. However, Captain Hook was wise to his tricks and knew he was hiding something.

"I know you're hiding something, Smee! And if you don't tell me you're gonna have to walk the plank!" Hook demanded.

"Okay, sir. Today is the day," Smee admitted.

"What day is it?!" Hook yelled.

"Well, Today is the day when famous French gourmet Ricky Wilson comes over to our bar and..." Smee told him until he was interrupted by the captain's loud gasp.

"You mean **THE **Ricky Wilson? The man who ran the bar across the street out of business because of a bad review?" Hook asked surprised.

"Yes, I can recall that's him," Smee replied.

"Quick Smee, we've got to get this bar into perfect shape!" Hook ordered.

"I'm on it sir," Smee obeyed. "Okay, everybody out, we've got an important customer coming over." Nobody seemed to be listening to Smee, so he had no other choice than to force them all out. "Okay, everybody leave. Shoo shoo shoo!" he said as he chased everyone out of the restaurant with a broom. "Well, that's everyone, Captain."

"Well, then why don't you clean this place up!?" Hook asked, hot-headed.

"Okay Captain," Smee replied. He cleaned up all the tables , washed all the glasses, arranged them in proper order and he also mopped the floor. "Is it good enough now Captain?"

"Yes it is Smee. Now get to your position, along with everyone else!" Hook ordered.

"Roger Captain," Smee obeyed.

...

They had waited a very long time for Ricky Wilson to arrive. Hook and Smee were resting on each other due to boredom. However, Hook's drooling awoke Smee who left the captain's side, causing him to fall to the floor. "Smee, where are you? Where's Mr. Wilson?" Hook asked, confused. Just then he heard the door open and, surprise surprise, it was Ricky Wilson. "Are you Ricky Wilson?" Hook asked him.

"Yes, I am. Are you Captain Hook?" Ricky asked.

"Why, yes I am," Hook said in delight. He wanted to give him a handshake, but realized he was using his hook hand, so he decided to use his other hand.

"So, I heard you serve the best alcohol in this town," Ricky said.

"Well, it's nothing, really. So, would you like Wine, Whisky, Brandy, Gin, Vodka or Cider?" Hook said.

"Well, I'd like to taste the hottest thing you've got," Ricky ordered.

"Very well. Smee, get our guest the hottest thing we've got," Hook commanded.

"Alreay on it, Captain," Smee responded. It took some time for them, but they were eventually able to finish the order. "Here's what you asked for, Captain."

"Thank you, Smee," Hook said as he took the drink and gave it to the critic. Ricky, however, tasted it and it made him sweat and steam came out of his ears.

"Oh Hook, could you close your eyes for a moment?" Ricky asked. Hook did as told, and rather than a reward, he gets a bottle smashed to pieces on his head.

"OW!" Hook yelled in reaction.

"You barbaric, imbecilic ape! When I asked for the hottest thing you've got, I meant your most popular alcohol, not the hottest damn thing on the menu, you big, fat nincompoop!" Ricky yelled, bashing Hook over the head with his fist several times.

"Ow, ow. Okay. Smee, could you get me our most popular drink?" Hook asked.

"On the way, Captain," smee replied. He gave it to him almost immediately. "Here's our hottest drink, sir."

"Good," Hook said. He gave it to Ricky, who gulped down the thing in just one gulp. Hook and his crew looked at him shocked. "So, how was it?" Hook asked. He didn't respond and just left.

"Maybe, he thought it was great," Smee told the captain to cheer him up.

"Hoping and predicting won't do me any good, Smee," Hook said. "I'm just going to wait until the review comes, even if it takes wee..."

"Hey, the review is here in the mail," Smee said.

"Really what does it say?" Hook demanded.

"Well, it says that the Jolly Roger Pub serves some of the best alcohol one can ever drink," Smee said.

"Woohoo! We don't have to risk closing! this is a glorious day," Hook celebrated.

"However, the people that run the bar are very incompetent and replacing them cavemen would be a better idea," Smee continued. He then saw the captain's smile fade into a frown, then into anger.

"Cavemen, ehh!? Well, I'd like to see that two-faced, barbaric nitwit show his face in this town again!" Hook exclaimed in anger. Just then, a bell rang.

"Well Captain, it's time to close up shop," Smee told him.

"Well, let's go. Thank goodness we aren't going bankrupt," Hook said. He and his crew left, only to run into Jack Skellington.

"Well, a lovely afternoon, ain't it Captain Hook?" Jack asked, shaking his hand.

"Why, yes it is, Jack," Hook replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to think of ways to capture the attention of town hero Peter Pan."

"Well, good luck with that," Jack said. "You're gonna need it," he whispered behind Hook's back. He was heading towards the local library run the loveliest lady in town, Belle.

**Next chapter: Working Belle**

****A/N: Funny, wasn't it? Well, there's gonna be more of Captain Hook in a later chapter. I may also give you more villain chapters. R&R, please.****


	7. Working Belle

Where we last left off, Jack Skellington made a quick stop by Belle's Library to borrow a book about childcare, like we found out in the second chapter. Now, we see how Belle lives everyday life in this wacky town. Jack enters the library and was greeted by Belle.

"Oh, hi Jack," Belle greeted.

"Well, a pleasure to see you, Belle," Jack said. "So, do you have any books about childcare?"

"Sure, why do you need it?" Belle asked.

"Well, you see, my wife, Sally, broke the news to me about her pregnancy. And you know I just moved in from Halloweentown and I never knew anything about childbirth."

"Okay Jack, I'll show you," Belle offered. She showed him around the library until they had gotten to the "Citizen Lifestyle" section. She then picked the book out. It said "Raising Children...for Deadlies"_(Ba dum tss). "_Is this the book you're looking for?"

"Why, yes it is," Jack replied. He then checked out the book and promised to return it in a week's time.

"Well, see you soon, Jack," Belle said as she waved goodbye. Just then, another customer came in. It was her good friend, Anna.

"Hey, Belle," Anna said as she fist bumped her.

"Hey Anna. So, what would you like?" Belle asked.

"Well, you see, Kristoff and I just got married," Anna said. "And then we talked and-" Belle interrupted her.

"Let me guess, it's about childcare, isn't it?" Belle asked monotonously.

Anna was surprised that she got it right. "Yes. It's like you can read my mind."

"No, Jack came in here a minute before you did and asked for the same thing. Apparently, Sally's pregnant," Belle reassured her.

"Wow, it must be tough for him to handle that," Anna remarked. "So, can I borrow the book?"

"sure," Belle replied. She gave her another copy of the same book, but this time it said "For Dummies", and Anna checked out the book and left. Belle then sighed 'cause she didn't want to let people borrow a copy every single day of the week, some even lost their borrowed copies. It was very popular due to the fact that not many citizens of Disneyrama-wait, scratch that-no citizen of Disneyrama had a child, the biggest offenders being Snow White and her Prince, who have been married since 1937(Toons never die, remember?), making it a good 77 years since they got married. Just then another customer stepped in. It was Dopey.

"Oh, hey Dopey," Belle greeted. Dopey just waved. "Still can't talk, can ya?" Dopey shook his head. "So, would you like to learn how to read?" Dopey smiled and nodded. "Okay Dopey, here's a book for beginners." She gave him a children's book called "Reading for Beginners". He checked out the book went out, but he stayed near the door and was reading it, but the door hadn't shut yet. "Just please don't let the door hit you on the way...," However, Belle was too late as the door slammed the back of his head. "...out," she said, gnashing her teeth. Just then, she saw a book float in the air rather strangely. "HEY!" she screamed. She knew it could only be one person, or cat in this case. It was the odd, weird, kooky Chesire Cat.

"Oh hi Belle," the cat greeted. "I was just wondering if I could borrow this gigantic book of delicious rodents."

Belle sighed. "Go ahead." So, the cat checked it out. Sometimes, she hated working in the library. She liked working there, but she hated those days when every second and every minute, a customer would come in. It really ruined her peace. She then thought she heard knocks on the door. "Uhh, who is it!?" She yelled as she opened the door, only to find that no one was there. "Oh, I guess it's just in my mind." She then decided to take a seat. "Well, I'm actually going mad now. I guess I'd better take a nap." Belle then fell into a deep slumber. Chances are that since this town is full of Disney characters, she'll probably end up having a weird dream about some trippy imagination. And it was. The dream was about Belle's madness and stress overwhelming her. There were mice in a marching band, snakes turning into various objects and dancing lions. Then along came a song.

_Madness, Madness_

_Your covered all over in stress_

_Madness, Madness_

_Your brain is becoming depressed_

_Madness, Madness_

_Quickly, you must flee_

_Madness, Madness_

_You're as busy as a bee_

_Madness, Madness, Madness, Madness, Madness..._

And the song went on and on and on until Belle finally woke up from the drug-induced nightmare, only to find that real life wasn't any better for her because she had a lot of loud yapping customers. They were all talking at the same time and it was giving Belle an unbearable headache, not literally though. Belle was filling with rage and she finally snapped at them.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" she yelled. She was fuming red and was breathing heavily. "The library is closed!"

"But, it's just..."

"I said it's closed!"

"Uhh...yes ma'am. Let's go everybody, you heard the lady." They all left and Belle declared the library closed early today. She was happy as a king and decided to call a friend. She was friends with every princess in town, except Ariel, who she felt had a perfect life and wanted to give it all up for legs. She called her closest friend Jasmine.

"Uhh, hey Jasmine. Anything to do toady?"

"No, not really."

"Good, so maybe we could go somewhere, like the zoo."

"Oh, I'd love to!"

"Good." Belle then dropped the phone. Jasmine arrived in a few minutes and they went off to the zoo. There, the Mad Hatter and his buddy, the March Hare were staring at the latest attraction, the pink elephant.

**Next chapter: The Hatter and the Hare's Excellent Adventure**

**A/N: Okay Frozen fans, if you want me to do a Frozen story, I will, even though it was mediocre. Also, do you want anymore villain chapters. Suggest a villain, hero or sidekick to do a chapter on, please? In the meantime, R&R.**


End file.
